Enclosures used, for example, under conditions of extreme structural stress and environments such as shock and vibration, are widely known and often include a certain door that can withstand such extreme conditions. One particular application for such doors is for use with electronic enclosures, for example, in military environments such as the Navy or other mission or event critical situations. To withstand such conditions, some doors have been constructed with a twenty-four bolt structure to connect to and close an enclosure, such as a cabinet.
Still, improvements are needed for such doors, for example to improve their overall accessibility and assembly.